General Winter, I'm Cold
by ShunaSeme
Summary: This is about the relationship between General Winter and Russia. There are some scenes where General Winter isn't anywhere, because there isn't any snow, and General Winter needs snow in order to show up. No pairings are in here, although you might think that there is some slight RoChu


General Winter, I'm Cold

"Please don't kill me, Russia!"

Russia just stared at the struggling Canadian in his grasp, smiling his usual childish smile, only this time he had an evil glint in his eye.

"I can't kill you, comrade. You are a country," Russia said, and smirked when Canada seemed relieved. "But, I can torture you."

Canada looked up at Russia surprised, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "What did you do to my brother?" he asked, his emotion turning into anger.

"He is fine. I did not hurt him." Again, Canada's face flooded with relief. "Yet."

Canada risked shooting a look at Russia, and started struggling again.

The battle scene took place in a snowy blizzard in Russia. The snow pelted against them, making their dramatic battle more dramatic.

"Now," Russia said, shifting his grasp from Canada's shoulders to his neck. Canada gasped as he struggled for air. "When will you pass out? In a few seconds, or in a minute?"

Canada's face was turning blue, and he slowly closed his eyes. "Seconds it is."

Russia got up after straddling Canada and flung him over his shoulder. Canada was as limp as paper, his bruised and cut arms dangling and his wounded head swaying from side to side.

"Killer," a soft voice echoed through the wind above Russia's head.

"What?" Russia asked as he turned around, looking for the person who said that.

"I said that you were a killer." This time, the voice was closer, and didn't echo as much.

"But, I have to do this! And, who are you?" Russia asked over the howling blizzard.

"Don't you remember? General Winter," the voice said, and suddenly, Russia saw the fast snow move into random places, shaping a face. "Now, do you need any more blood to stain those clothes?"

Russia couldn't believe this. He hadn't seen General Winter ever since his battle with Sweden. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I want to help you."

"The enemy is down."

"He will soon rise again with his powerful brother."

"His brother is down also."

"Oh, is he now?"

"Da."

General Winter chuckled and opened up his 'hands', which were substituted with hard snow. It showed a 'snow globe', which was also substituted for snow. "Watch."

The globe showed America banging against the jail cell's steel bars with a stool. The cell was small, but it was big enough to fit a bed , toilet, and a sink.

"Let me out!" he kept saying, even though he knew nobody was there. "Let me ou-" Before he could finish his sentence, one of the steel bars broke, barely letting him make an escape. "Oh!" he gasped, and continued breaking the bars with his stool. When he made a large hole in the steel bars, he climbed out and seemed to be looking for somebody.

"Canadia!" he shouted. "Canadia!" America cupped his hands over his bloody mouth and shouted out for Canada again.

When Canada heard his name, he woke up and started banging on Russia's back. "Let me go! Let me go!" he cried out weakly.

"Nyet," Russia said simply, and looked up at General Winter. "I am going over to teach him a lesson."

"Okay," General Winter said. "But, just remember, you won't always win."

Russia nodded and flung Canada onto the snow, knocking the air out of him. Russia squatted next to Canada and wrapped his hands around Canada's throat. "Goodnight."

Canada felt the pressure building on his throat, making it harder to breathe, since his breath was already knocked out.

"R-Russia!" he managed to say before he blacked out again. Russia smiled and picked Canada up, flipping him over his shoulder once again. Russia then headed for his prison where America was escaping from; it was about a 5 minute walk.

Once he got there, he saw America opening all the jail cells with the key that was next to the entrance door.

"Are you escaping from your sweet little cell?"

America dropped the keys in surprise and quickly turned to the entrance, seeing Russia's tall silhouette in the doorway. "Where is my brother?"

Russia smiled and threw Canada on the concrete floor, earning blood to seep out of a crack in Canada's skull. "He is right here, da."

America looked down, tears in his eyes, and looked up at Russia disgustingly. "You monster!" he shouted, rushing over to Canada's side.

"Now, get into your new home with your brother," Russia demanded in a bittersweet tone.

"Once my heroic allies get their hands on you, I'll-" America cut himself off, seeing that Canada was coming to.

"Huh? America?" he asked softly.

"Hey, bro," America said, smiling softly and bringing his brother's head over to his shoulder. "Don't die without me."

Russia sighed and kicked Canada, the pressure so strong that it knocked America over.

"Enough! Get into your cell!" he demanded, now in an angry tone. Canada and America groaned terribly, America helping Canada up. America and Canada trudged over to their cell, which was located at the end of the jail. Russia walked over and locked their cell. He then heard snow swooshing closer than it should be.

"General Winter?" he asked, looking out the entrance, seeing a familiar face.

"Sorry. I cannot come inside. It is not cold enough," General Winter explained as he saw Russia walking closer to the entrance. America and Canada looked at each other as they sat on the bed, sighing sadly as they cleaning each other's wounds.

"I miss England and France and China and Italy and Germany and Japan and…" America trailed off as he listed all the names of the nations on his fingers.

After he finished, Canada said, "Me, too."

While that was happening, Russia had been discussing with General Winter.

"The Allies are coming," General Winter announced.

"I am part of them, General Winter," Russia said, annoyed.

"The rest of them. They are very mad that you have taken America, one of the Allies. They don't know who Canada is," General Winter explained.

"Oh. Well," Russia cut himself off as he grabbed his pipe out of his jacket. "I have this, da."

"That won't help. There are 5 of them, including Canada, if America and Canada get out. You won't be able to-"

"You will help me, da?" Russia interrupted.

General Winter sighed and shrugged his newly formed shoulders. "I have to."

"Exactly," Russia said, crossing his arms. "Now, all we have to do is wait. They know where I am?"

General Winter nodded, and pointed out the door. "They will be here in an estimated time of 20 minutes."

Russia grunted and whirled around to look at America and Canada. "Then they will be witnessing the death of many of their friends, da," Russia said, giving America and Canada a dark smile.

"Are you sure about that, sir?" General Winter asked.

"Positive."

25 minutes later...

Russia got out his pipe as he saw France approaching.

"They are here, Russia," General Winter announced in a quiet voice.

"Da, I know," Russia replied, watching as China forcefully pulled himself up a last hill of snow.

"Isn't that the man you love?" General Winter asked, pointing at China. Russia did not respond, and kept on watching as England fell face-down in the snow. Russia chuckled and stepped forward, ignoring the howling winds of the continuing blizzard.

"Russia!" China yelled. "We have come to stop you!"

"Why did you take them?" England asked as he got up and started to walk.

Russia did not respond, but only continued to walk forward. France grabbed a small sword and pointed it at Russia as he proceeded in walking.

10 feet, 9 feet, 8 feet...

England grabbed out a long sword covered in dried blood from his pirate days as China got out a Chinese fan; its usual paper blades switched with sharp, steel ones.

"We don't want to do this, Russia," France said.

5 feet, 4 feet, 3 feet...

France suddenly found himself facing a smiling Russia, gripping his pipe rather loosely.

"Give them up, and nobody gets hurt," France said, his voice quivering a bit.

"Cliché, da? I have heard that many times," Russia said as he continued smiling. "Oh, and, do you really think I'll let them go? Nyet."

"Why do you do this, Russia?" England asked, who was behind France.

"Because, England, they are trouble brothers. Ever since the Cold War, I have felt very sad, since America still seemed happy, even after the Cold War ended. I was getting very annoyed with him always bossing us around, so, I put him in my prison," he explained, not taking a breath.

China scowled at the tall nation and asked angrily, "And Canada?"

Russia continued to smile, only it had gotten darker when he spilled why he was doing this.

"Well, I don't think Canada should be alive, since nobody thinks he is. I am only putting him out if his misery. I am doing him a favor."

"By torturing him?" England asked.

"Da."

"You disgusting monster," France growled. "He is my son! I remember him!"

"More or less," England commented quietly. France whipped around to face England. He was about to say something, but realized this wasn't a time to fight.

"Anyway, sure, America can be annoying, and Canada can be invisible, but that doesn't mean they should die!" France shouted, poking his finger in Russia's chest.

Russia's smile faded, but it still seemed to linger on his face. "Well, once I kill all of you, I won't feel bad about killing them," he said, suddenly hitting France in the face with his pipe.

"Aagh!" France grunted as he fell to the ground, China coming to his aid.

England watched as China soothed France's cheeks, and turned to Russia, risking being hit. "We have tried talking some sense into you, but apparently that didn't work," he muttered, standing low and stuck his sword in front of him.

Russia chuckled and smacked England's sword out of his hand with his pipe, the sword flying close to France's head. England laughed nervously and took a step back as Russia raised his pipe over his head.

"до свидания," Russia said he brought the pipe down forcefully, gaining a cracking sound as England fell to the ground, blood seeping through his skull.

China looked around, seeing that both of his friends were injured. He then looked up at Russia, a worried look in his eyes. "Will you ever stop?"

Russia's eyes widened a bit at the question, then regained his confidence and smiled his usual smile. "Stop what, comrade?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Stop being creepy and a murderer and everything else other people say about you!" China exclaimed, cupping England's face in his hands. "Why are you so... horrifying?"

The snow again formed a face, which belonged to General Winter. He flew over to Russia quietly, not wanting China or Russia to notice him.

Russia's smile was replaced by a sad frown. "It is me. That is who I am," he said. "I cannot change."

China looked down at England. "Yes, you can," he said, and ripped off a piece of clothing to patch up England's head. General Winter sighed and tapped Russia's shoulder. Russia turned and looked around, then noticed France...

Was gone.

Russia rushed over to the prison, leaving England and China in the building snow. General Winter followed, peering into every cell carefully. "He shouldn't be very hard to find with those clothes," General Winter said.

Russia grunted a reply and continued to run over to America and Canada's cell. He fumbled with the keys and opened the cell, seeing France trying to get the hurt and broken America and Canada to escape.

"Ha," Russia said. "You are a very good actor, France. But, you should think twice before escaping me."

France growled and let go of Canada's arm, making Canada fall on America as they landed on the floor. He looked back and whispered an apology and looked back at Russia. "Think? I think you should think."

Russia chuckled and got out his pipe. He placed it on Canada's stomach. "I did." And, with that, he plunged it into Canada's stomach. Canada screamed and shrieked in pain, making France drop to his knees in disbelief. General Winter gasped as Russia smirked.

"Like that, General Winter?" Russia asked, watching Canada struggle, then stop. France shuffled over to Canada and placed his head on his knees.

America was passed out, but with that scream, he suddenly woke up. "What happened?" he asked, then saw Canada with his eyes wide open and his mouth and stomach full of blood. "NO!" he shrieked, rushing over to Canada.

"He is not dead," Russia said. "He is almost dead, but not there. I will let you go, but you have to come back to fight me."

America and France shot Russia a look. "Monster," they said in unison.

"I am letting you go. Be grateful," Russia said, and took his pipe out of Canada's stomach. Canada groaned as America picked him up. France and America rushed out to join China and England.

"Russia, I have not yet helped you," General Winter reminded.

"Da, I know. You will help me with the next fight," Russia said.

"Do not be confident, comrade. I will help you, but maybe not in this fight. Maybe they won't fight at all," General Winter said.

"You never know," Russia said as he went over to the sink to clean his pipe. Then, he stopped. "I want to keep this as a memory," he said, looking at the blood. "A very comforting memory."

"Is he alright?" Germany asked as he peered into Canada's hospital room.

"Barely, but he will survive. Positive," Hungary said as she buttoned up her nurse uniform.

"Oh, I hope he is alright!" Ukraine said worryingly, her breasts bouncing while she jumped in with her short nurse uniform.

"Aren't you a nurse, Ukraine?" Australia asked.

"Oh, right!" Ukraine said, and got out a syringe. She took a blood sample and handed it to Liechtenstein.

"Ew! I'm not good with this stuff!" she said as she quickly but carefully placed the syringe on a table.

"I'll get it," Belgium volunteered, and took the blood sample, rushing into the other room.

"Brother Russia has gone too far," Belarus said as she changed Canada's bandages.

"Maybe you should give him pasta!" Italy suggested.

"No, you stupid fratello! You should give him a tomato!" Romano interrupted.

"Um, everybody who isn't a nurse, will you please step out of the room?" Seychelles asked, shooing everybody out of the small room.

"But, there are any ladies as beautiful as you out here," France said, winking.

"Get back, frog!" England exclaimed, then covered his bandaged head. "You're giving me a headache!"

"I am the hero, so listen to me! Get back!" America said, and ushered everybody out of the room.

Canada groaned as Taiwan placed a needle in his arm. "How can you see me?" he asked faintly.

"Well, you are hurt, so, we won't let you die!" Ukraine answered for Taiwan. Canada smiled softly and closed his eyes, breathing normally.

"He is looking good," Belgium said as she walked in.

"Yay!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, and patted Canada's arm. "Stay with us, 'kay?"

Canada nodded and smiled again, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a tall silhouette.

All the girls either screamed or yelped in surprise.

"Privyet," said a thick Russian accent. "I am here to see a comrade of mine."

"Sir, you aren't supposed to be here. It isn't visiting hours yet," Taiwan said, walking up to Russia.

"I do not want to repeat myself," he said. "Please let me in."

Taiwan's eyes filled with fear and reluctantly let Russia in. Liechtenstein saw who it was and stuck to the wall, along with Hungary and Belgium. Ukraine and Belarus went up to Russia.

"Why do you do this, brother?" Ukraine asked, clinging onto his coat.

"I love you, brother. You do not need to prove yourself to me," Belarus said.

Russia scowled at Belarus. "I am not proving myself to you. I just need to see Canada."

Belarus and Ukraine got the hint and stepped aside. Russia walked over to Canada and flicked his forehead.

"Good morning," he said. "Miss me?"

Canada screamed and then closed his mouth. "Never."

"Oh, what a disappointment," Russia said, and patted Canada's head.

Canada flinched and squinted his eyes. "What are you doing here? Just want to kill me?" he asked angrily.

"Da," Russia said, getting out his pipe. All the girls screamed and shouted, lunging at Russia's arms. Russia nudged all of them off swiftly and raised his pipe over his head. As he did, he felt a growing pain in his back. He felt something warm trickle down his back. Suddenly, Russia fell back, revealing a panting England, America, and Germany, followed by the rest of the men.

"Enemy terminated," America said.

"Target hit," England said.

"Bullseye," Germany said.

Everybody stood in shock at the growing pool of blood forming around Russia.

"He's…" Finland started, only to be interrupted by India.

"Dead," India finished.

"Good riddance," Turkey spat.

"I hope he's a dog in his next life," Greece said.

Spain stepped forward and lifted up Russia's wrist, holding out two fingers to feel his pulse. "He really is dead," he announced, dropping his wrist.

"Wait," Japan said as he stepped forward. "Countries can't die."

All the countries looked worryingly at Russia.

Suddenly, his hand rose.

"Privyet."


End file.
